Hollyleaf X Ashfur lemon (rape)
by NightlightStories
Summary: when Ashfur wants something, he gets it. (one shot, please Rate!)
1. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf walked out of the bramble thicket which was the entrance and exit to the camp. she had been sent out by Jayfeather to get some herbs for him. she wondered why he wouldn't get some other cat to do it. she had other things to do.

she heard the bushes next to her creak. she wavered her ears then turned her head to see Ashfur sitting behind her.

"Hello." he purred, a strange look in his eye. She flattened back her ears and raised her hackles, trying to make herself look twice her actual size.

"what do you want?" she hissed at him. he could only mean trouble.

"my my, I am not that evil now am I?" he said seductively. "yeah! why would I want to talk to the cat who is going to ruin my life at the gathering?" she spat angrily at him.

"hush, you and I both know that I am stronger then you. just follow me." he said strait faced.

"no, I'm not going anywhere with you." Hollyleaf dug her claws into the gravely dirt.

Ashfur sighed and grabbed her tail in his jaws and dragged her away from the entrance.

"Hey! get your disgusting mouth off of me you mousebrain!"

She struggled out of his grip then clawed at his face.

suddenly, Firestar poked his head out of the entrance. "are you two all right?" he asked.

"yes, we are just doing some battle training." Ashfur said.

"no, he-" Hollyleaf started to say, but then Ashfur sunk his claws into her tail, so she shut up.

she looked at Firestar, trying to give him the message that she wasn't alright.

"ok, then. would you move your session somewhere else please? cats need room to get in or out."

"ofcourse." Ashfur smiled a fake smile.

she was going to die. this insane cat was going to kill her, and Firestar just allowed it. she didn't know what to do, so she just followed Ashfur with her head hanging.

Ashfur brought her into a clearing. he sat across from her and looked into her green eyes.

"just get it over with." she said, giving up hope. "you know what I'm going to do?" Ashfur looked surprised.

"what, do you think I'm stupid? you're going to kill me."

"what? oh, Ahahaha!" he burst into laughter. "no no no. I have, other plans." he said with a tone of… what was that? anger? seductivety? or… no… it was lust.

his plan became clear as day, and she widened her eyes. no, no no no no no! he can't get away with this!

just as she was about to turn tail and flee, he jumped on her and pinned her down. she struggled and struggled, but he had her pegged.

"honestly I was expecting more of a fight." he purred.

"get of of me!" Hollyleaf screatched. "tsk tsk tsk. you should keep your mouth shut." he said.

she spat on him.

Ashfur growled and wiped the spit off his face. "you shouldn't have done that." he said. "get on your stomach." he said. Hollyleaf did as she was told. he kept a firm grip on her the whole time so escaping then wasn't an option.

once she sat up, he slammed her to the ground so that she was lying on her belly, and so she had a good view of his underbelly. his penis was slowly but surely peaking out broom behind all the fur.

her eyes widened once more. what, or where, was he going to put that thing?

before she could say anything, he shoved it into her mouth. it was so big!

she gaged and tried to push it out by shoving her tongue at the tip of it, trying to get it out.

but the only response she got was him moaning. "wow, so eager to please me." he chuckled.

she had nothing to do. there was nothing she could do. all that was possible for her was to keep sucking on his dick.

he put one paw on her head and began pumping back and forth into her mouth.

suddenly, she got an idea. she bit down on to his member.

he yowled, and dug his claws so deep into her back she saw stars.

"do that again and you might never see your brothers ever again!" he hissed at her.

she whimpered from the pain in her back. she could't fight him. she couldn't run. she was just gonna have to endure it.

he shoved his cock back into her mouth and began pumping furiously, trying to pick up where he left off.

she began to gag. it was going down her throat!

suddenly a white liquid filled her mouth and she sputtered for breath around his penis.

Ashfur sighed. "wow. that was really… fulfilling."

"I'm a virgin you stupid mouse brained piece of fox dung!" she yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"really? well then that should make step two more all the more fun." he purred seductively.

there was a step two? she never really did knew how this worked, she didn't even know what a penis looked like until now.

"turn around." by the way he said it, she could tell that there was no use arguing.

she turned around. "no, get into a hunters crouch!" he hissed at her.

she whimpered and crouched down, not knowing what to expect.

Ashfur then brought his cock next to her secret entrance and began to rub the tip up and down.

she felt so violated she couldn't breathe.

eventually he shoved it inside of her.

she gasped. she had never endured this much pain before.

she began to cry full on, tears spilling from her eyes just as he cries pierced the air.

Ashfur on the other hand, was in pure ecstasy. he moaned so loud it could almost match the volume of her cries.

he pulled out a bit, then shoved aggressively back into her vagina. her virginity was slowly washed away.

he took it out, then back in.

in, out. in out.

Hollyleaf started to feel the slightest hint of pleasure, replacing a small portion of the pain.

in, out. in, out.

the pleasure started rushing in like a flood. she gasped.

"my my kitty… you're… pussy is so... tight!" he moaned between pounds.

she moaned, then quickly shut her mouth again. she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her like it.

but of course, he heard it. he grinned at her and started to pound his cock harder into her pussy.

she couldn't hold it back any longer. she moaned his name.

"oh… ohhh… oh, Ashfur!"

Ashfur now began to feel presure building in his throbbing dick. he was going to cum soon.

she started to feel pressure inside herself as well. but of course she didn't know what it was. all she could do was moan fast little "oh"s every time he thrust.

he could feel it coming. then, out it went, filling the young she-cat with his juices.

the feeling of his sperm inside her made her cum as well. they both just sat there, moaning their ecstasy to the sky.

he pulled out and got off of her. she was smiling, but then she remembered that she hated him and that he had just brutally raped her.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him. "I will get my revenge!" she screeched, tears blurring her vision. then she ran out of the clearing

"of course you will kitty," he said quietly. "of course you will."


	2. UPDATE!

hiya guys! yes, I am aware that I haven't been posting in a while. turns out my mom had access to the email I used for this account so she kinda found out... yep. that made for an awkward conversation. but anyway, I have decided to make a NEW account! hopefully I'll be posting new lemons for all your needs!

u/6297628/AfterdarkReading


End file.
